sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:The Recruitment of Sidina
The hubbub of the spaceport is as fast paced and crowded as usual. Crews loading, unloading, droids going about their assigned tasks or otherwise. Sitting in amongst the other ships docked is the Telgas, Destin Forada, opened and seemingly be itself. There are a few boxes outside. Then the sound of a curse and a loud clank sounds, echoing within the expanse of the ship. Moments later a Sid steps back out from the ship onto the platform, shaking a hand and seeming a bit grumpy. Without bracers are arms are bare up to the short capped sleeves of her body suit of deep green. Only armed with one of her blaster pistols strapped to her right leg, she brushes the fringe of hair away from her eyes, red diamond tattoos glinting in the light. With a sigh she bends over and places hands on the next box, drawing a slow breath, the long tail of fiery auburn hair trails down her back. With a grunt she grips the sides and lifts the thing a few inches and then drops it again with a frustrated growl. She kicks the box and turns away, brushing hair away from her face again, exasperated. Her hands rest on her hips and she rolls her shoulders, eyes closing a moment as she tilts her head back. Giving a glance to the 'arch enemy' the box, she narrows her blue within blue eyes and returns to it. With a look of determination, she grits her teeth and lifts, muscles tightening in her arms as she gets it off the ground and starts to take teetering steps towards the ramp. He had been watching this one for some time from a quiet vigil in the shadows of a far wall across the teaming starport. Crouched there, hidden away from the attentions of the hurried and milling Sentients, Tyy'sun Eson gazes languidly at the woman doing battle with gravity at her TELGAS. She had been picked up by his operatives a week prior, and he talents had been well noted by one of Eson's more trusted associates. New blood was always a welcomed opportunity in the mind of a Twi'lek who sought to forge a Syndicate of worthy proportions. Now that he had a track on her and could analize Sidi-Ren in the flesh, the prospect was all the more real.. her recent entrance into the OOAG brought a particularly tasteful promise to the crimelord - for he has been attempting to find an agent in that outfit worthy of his fringe activities, and who's loyalties were more atuned to credits than ideal.. this bounty hunter and independent was just the sort of thing Eson has been waiting for. And so it is with purpose that he stands from his crouch in the shadowy alcove, and moves forward, striding across the tarmac. Thick Gaberwool robes of the Corporate Sector flow about his form as he goes, his tatooed lekku furled around his shoulders. Before long, he appears near the boarding ramp of the Destin Forada where the woman toils and in a voice speckled with formality says, "Sidi Ren.. it would seem our paths have finally crossed.. I am Eson of Resources division, please - allow me to have droids load your corgo.. for I would speak with you while the work is being done.." Dropping the box in her arms, the blaster is pulled and aimed at him eyes narrowed. The box hits the ground with a thud and clatter to follow. Sid grits her teeth, the fringe of bangs falling over her gaze a moment. She doesn't fire, nor does she make a move to be friendly either, "Eson eh? Haven't heard of you.." The smirk that crosses her lips does not shadow the glint of readiness in her eyes, "Talk with me? Why would you need to do that?" The blaster is still held at ready, her arm still overworked from the loading, she forces it out, steady, waiting for a reason to just shoot. "Besides I hate droids.." The smirk grows, spreading further. "Machines with minds, not a good thing...you seem to know me and I didn't know our paths were to cross at all." She glances around the hanger for a moment and then her eyes light back on him, blue within blue focusing and narrowing upon him. "I want your weapons..if you wish to talk...we will go aboard my ship." She tilts her head to see what his answer will be. Tyy'sun does not flinch in the least at the quick and defensive movements of Sidi Ren, though the writhing and rippling lekku along his shoulder betrays that evident poise somewhat. Within, Eson is suprised at the paranoia this one displays - but that is all the more testimony to her being the real deal.. "You will find, Ms. Ren, that there is much afoot in the bowls of the Corporate Sector you do not yet know.." he responds in reference to their paths crossing.. "As for who I am - Know that I am a Deputy Viceprex - and capable of much in terms of your career.. " his blue/grey orbs slip downwards to examine the blaster in Sidi's hand.. "I'm afraid my weapons will remain quite where they are.. but if you feel more comfortable with that item trained on my person while we talk.. " his expressed darkens a slight bit, along with his tone.. "Then so be it.. " The crimson Twi'lek raises his chin toward the opening of the shuttle, "Shall we?" Studying him a moment longer, Sidi lifts a brow in reference to her career. "Business is quite lucrative at the moment...but perhaps you have a proposition." She hesitates a moment longer, thankful for no mention of droids, she still is not comfortable with him being fully armed. "As you see fit, but walk in first, I am sure you can speak over your shoulder." Nodding for him to precede her, she motions with her blaster, keeping it trained on him. Booted feet draw her up the ramp after him, "You will have to forgive the mess, I am not ready to receive such company." Sounding amused now, she says, "Left, holding area is back there, if you don't mind sitting on cargo boxes." Moving past him, she doesn't take an eye off of him, even if it is from the corner of her eye. Resting back against the hull, she gives another motion with her blaster. "Please, a seat if you wish..." A wry smirk settles on Eson's expression as he moves of the ramp.. this one is firey indeed.. he liked it.. still, the blaster trained on him is no party favor. The Twi'lek walks up the ramp and takes a silent inventory of the cabin as he goes, turning then to paste an obsorbant gaze on Sidi Ren, declining her offer to sit with a simple shake of his head.. a ripple forms along Tyy'suns left lek as he sizes her up.. then, "Yes Im quite sure business is well for you, Ms. Ren, but hardly what it could or should be.. " he stands near the center of the bay, the hum of the ship systems eminating around them.. slowly Eson's gloved hands come to clasp themselves behind his robed form, and he stands cassually there.. "I know of your hunting skills, and your other talents." he reveals, "My network has tracked you for a week and more.. I believe it is time to extend an opportunity to further your business potential with the Twi'lek's of New Kala'uun.. " straight forward enough.. "One might say we have great use for one of your... connections and apptitude, and quite willing to pay the right price. But involvement with me, Ms. Ren, on this level, is never taken lightly.. I assure you that you will be put to the test, and will prove your veracity.. The UNderworld is no place for the meak - and my operations doubly so.." Sidi listens, leaning back casually, the blaster resting to aim lower on him, but ready all the while. But his last statement draws a laugh from her, not long or loud, but it is there to round out her amusement to its fullest. "A business proposition indeed. How could I help you with my connections? I am a bounty hunter after all...there are more of us all the time. Please state it plainly for I am sure there is no one on this ship that does not know what you mean." Her head dips, blue eyes looking at him through the thick of her lashes and thin fan of her bangs. With a raise of her left eyebrow, the line of arcing diamond tattoos shifts as well. "You wish to exploit my resources, as any good streetwise leader would...but what is in it for me?" Her head lifts to tilt her chin up, now looking down at him, her attention his now. "Advancement is always a goal of one in my position..." "And advancement you shall have.. but one thing the offices of the OOAG cannot provide for you, Ms. Ren, is protection - and brotherhood. With me, your endeavors shall be privately sponsored, the streets painted by the blood of your enemies, and doors opened which would previous go uncharted by your independent abilities.." It is apparent the Twi'lek does not enjoy the amusement of Sidi, but he endures it all the same for now.. "Credits are one thing.. inheriting a Syndicate of galactic propotions is all the while another.. It can be said that an amature soldier speaks of battle strategy - while a true warrior speaks of logistics.. For now this is as plain as my information on the matter will be. You must understand that the more you know, the more responsible the Twi'leks will hold you for that knowledge. However, one of my position does not cassually impart information such as this to just anyone. You stand to gain much." Perhaps there is a slight in there, but Sidi lets it roll off her shoulders as she pushes away from the hull of the ship, walking up to him slowly. "I know what Syndicates can do, and brotherhoods...they can turn on you if something does not go the way they wish." There is knowledge, a past perhaps with meaning behind her words. No amusement now, her blue within blue eyes flash, as the blaster is pulled up, finally stopping mere inches from him, "You offer me help and allies, money and knowledge...it all sounds wonderful, but there is always a price. In this case responsibility and my loyalty..nothing I have not already given to another. She might be saying this for her benefit, but the words seem to address him. Eyes settled upon his face, watching his movements to gauge intentions. She gives him her back as she turns, a sign of trust in a way, or perhaps a chance for him to make a move he had other wise hidden. But as she steps away, her blaster is sheathed and she turns once more to regard him. "I gain more from this then I lose.." Fighting with herself, Sidi holds out her hand to him. "A deal then, Eson..." With every step Sidi takes toward Eson, the ripple of lekku stiffens, as a cat steadies its movements before pouncing. An aura of forboding creeps across the crimson Twi'lek's demeanor, and hovers about him like a lightning storm as her blaster is but inches away.. the Force ebbs along his mind, the moments of the future revealed this is mind's eye.. she would not fire, if his senses were accurate. Her words, however, contain much knowledge of teh realities of syndication.. her revelation of loyalties already placed bring a complication, however.. "If you speak of your past, then there it shall stay, Ms. Ren.. but if your loyalties are already engaged, which was not my understanding by all reports.. then I'm afraid this meeting may have been unwarrented.. " he gazes at the extended hand, unwilling to unclasp his own to complete any deals until he is assured of her current state of independence. "I work for the winning team, Eson, nothing more. Imperials are gaining ground, so I put my chips in with them if you will. The only other loyalty you know, rather business agreement, is what you wish for most I suspect." The tensing of his lekku is not lost on her and she smiles again. "You have nothing to worry about from me...not yet, not unless you give me a reason." Truth behind those last words, the half blood keeps her hand extended, "Take it now, or you might never see it again...you ask much of me, my trust of Syndicates is but as thin as a thread." Not a threat at all, she merely states what will be in his benefit. "If you do not wish for my 'talents' then you can get off my ship and leave me to my bounty." Tyy'sun accepts the hand and promises she will be hearing from him soon.. the deal is complete. Recruitment of Sidina, The